


I haven't...

by thetranquilteal (dragonBug27)



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gotham's Writing Workshop, prompt 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonBug27/pseuds/thetranquilteal
Summary: Mary's never been kissed and Alex is confident he can help. A tiny piece of Mary x Alex fluff because I think they deserve it.





	I haven't...

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unbeta'd piece for Week 27 of @gotham-ruaidh‘s Writing Workshop featuring Mary Hawkins and Alex Randall. Enjoy!

“I haven't…”

Mary could hardly bring herself to voice her confession. It was ridiculous, really. She was hardly pure… ‘soiled’ was the word her uncle has used to describe her. Yet saying it out loud was harder than anything else she had ever found herself wanting to admit.

Alex reached out with his free hand and caressed the side of her face, his thumb brushing over the natural blush she felt burning her cheeks. She leaned into his cool touch as he looked at her calmly, perhaps even lovingly.

“I-I haven’t been kissed… b-before”.

She dropped her eyes breaking away from Alex’s knowing look. He already knew everything that happened in that dark alleyway - he had been at the Fraser town house when she had arrived with Claire and Mr. Fitzgibbons soon after the attack.

Yet, with Alex she felt nervous. Not because she was afraid of him or what he might do but because he meant so much more to her than anything she had ever been promised. More than marriages to wealthy older men who pledged property, gold and jewels. No, all that mattered to her was Alex - him and him alone. And she would be devastated if he were to reject her now.

“Mary….” His voice was soft and inviting. Her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” That was something should could admit without reservation.

Keeping eye contact with her, Alex slowly lessened the proximity between them. Her already fast heart rate continued to increase until he paused, glancing down at her mouth and back up to her eyes once more.

“Mary,” she felt her name upon his warm breath brush across her bottom lip. “May I kiss you?”

She couldn’t think of a single word to respond with. Incredibly her mind wasn’t blank. Instead it was like her senses were overloading her brain in a way that she had never experienced before. All she could do was nod her consent.

His lips descended upon hers ever so gently and she closed her eyes. In that moment it was like nothing existed outside the two of them. Not time, family, expectations, nor even language.

Alex’s hand wove it’s way from the side of her face to the back of her neck, awakening her from the spell she had been cast under. She relaxed her jaw and let her bottom lip fall slightly. She felt her confidence grow within her as if it were flowing from Alex to her through their bodily connection. She took it upon herself to explore his lips as though she would never get the opportunity again. As though this was all she had, there was no yesterday, no today - only this moment.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and she let out a giggle. Which, embarrassingly lead to another.

Alex pulled back and stared at her incredulously.

“I-I’m sorry,” Mary gasped wide eyed before planting her hand over her mouth in attempt to quiet herself. Once again time stopped but this time Mary truly was afraid of what was to come.

Alex’s entire body shuddered as he let loose a snort. And suddenly they were both laughing out loud.

“That bad was it?” He asked her with a sly grin on his face.

“No!” Mary continued to gasp for air. “I just-”

Alex kissed her once again, quickly this time, before leaning his forehead against hers. 

After a minute or so Mary felt her heart slow and it was in that moment as she admired the smile on his face and the light in his eyes, she decided that she would never voluntarily stop kissing Alex Randall whenever the opportunity arose.


End file.
